


love you so bad.

by yxxtaeyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, i love nomin, idk its kinda sad but not really cause i hate sad endings, jaemin is sensitive, lapslock, markhyuck if you blink once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxxtaeyang/pseuds/yxxtaeyang
Summary: jeno knows how to keep promises.





	love you so bad.

he was just standing there, looking at the wall, empty thoughts flowing his mind, heart petals shattering.

“he really….ended it…”

he kept standing there, tears already falling,but he doesn't have the urge to cry. looking at the old yellow wallpaper, that was covered in doodles and curse world, thinking about everything that just happened in the span of five minutes.

“three years and…” the tears just wouldn't stop,they kept coming and coming, melted glass-like water fell on the old and dirty floor of his school, wettening it.

“...on our anniversary.” jaemin clutched the small moomin keychain in his palm and let more tears fall, the realization seeming to come in contact with his mind and thoughts. the small sniffs soon turning into sobs and hiccups.

“he really did leave…”

///

“jaemin-ah…” it’s been five months. five months without the person that made him smile from ear to ear, the person who supported him at every art competition, the person who made his heart feel full and soft, the person who made himself a better person. five months without good morning messages, without hello hugs and kisses, without hands holding his own, without a shoulder to cry on.

“please jaemin-ah, eat…” his friend, donghyuck, tried for the third time that day, trying to make the skinny male eat his lunch. “please, for me.”

the brunette just looked up with tired eyes and forced a soft smile, picking up his fork and stabbing the small cherry tomato, plopping it into his mouth, chewing slowly. that made his friend also smile and dig in to his own food, talking about his own day.

jaemin did eat, it wasnt that he was starving himself or even thinking about not eating, that would be very immature in his opinion. he simply forgot, he didn't have the strength nor energy to do so, he was just tired.

after jeno broke up with him, the black haired male didn't seem phasee at all, he continued to hang out with the basketball team, cheerleaders and some of his old school friends. he seemed happy, he seemed like he had the world in his hand, seemed like jaemin was holding him back from having that before.

“the basketball tournament finale is today..do you want to..?” donghyuck asked, trying his best not to make his friends mood worse.

“yeah, of course i will.” he softly spoke, continuing eating his salad, “they have been training the whole year for this, i wanna see them win.” the brunette smiled, remembering how hard jeno and the rest of the team worked for this, training twice as much as usual.

“okay, let’s meet at the school by 6?” the redhead asked, taking a sip from his pink straw that was placed into a pepsi can.

“yeah.” jaemin replied and shifted his eyes to the table a few feet away from them, the jock table. jeno was eating and smiling softly, listening fondly to what his friends were saying, he really did look happy.

suddenly the raven-haired males eyes shifted to his own and jaemin ran out of air. they looked the same, dark and rich with a hint of youth in them, still as beautiful as jaemin remembered. they held the contact, until his vision started to get blurry.

jaemin closed his eyes and excused himself from his friends table, walking as best as he could without running into a table or another student, making his way to the bathrooms.

he didn't want to cry, because he wasn't weak. yes, he was hurt, yes his heart hurt and his stomach felt like it wanted to eat itself, but that doesn't mean he has so weak and fragile about it. if jeno can get over a relationship that fast, so can he.

jaemin dabbed the paper tissue under his eyes in hopes of not making it obvious that he was just about ready to break down. eyes a little red, he threw the tissue out and was ready to exit the bathroom,when suddenly a basketball player entered.

the jock started jaemin and up and down before smirking and heading to the bathroom.

“no wonder jeno dated you, you have a nice body.”

jaemin’s eyes shot open wider, turning to the other side so he doesn’t see the idiotic jock.

jeno is not like that, he was never like that. just close your eyes and ignore him.

///

the bleachers were filled with students, some even not from his school, most wearing team shirts and school jerseys. there was the orchestra band and their own mascot sitting by the field, getting everyone hyped up for the mood.

“god, there are so many students here,i hope we get a good spot.” donghyuck pulled jaemin’s soft hand with his own as he was shoving and moving people aside so they get a close look.

to which they actually did. they were in the left corner, not that far from the field.

jaemin was squeezing his small moomin charm in his hand, hoping to god that he doesn't lose it.

the air was chilly and it was getting colder by the passing minutes, considering it was almost seven in the evening on an october. the leaves had already fallen and frost was forming in the morning.

jaemin looked out and saw both teams stretching and doing warm-ups as the mascot was jumping and yelling around, making the whole crowd cheer and laugh.

“wah, i can’t wait, i hope mark does well.” donghyuck squealed, clutching his boyfriends' jersey in his hands, jumping up and down a little. “he was really worried about this and the team.”

“i bet they are gonna do great.” jaemin smiled and looked at his friend who was smiling down at his shirt. god, they are so cute.

///

it was close to the end of the game, the score being 1:3, their team losing, poorly at that. jeno was really off, slipping and getting distracted easily, seeming out of focus more than he usually was, which was costing the team some major points.

“jeno oppa! go go!” a girls voice kept shouting, has been for the whole game, just like jaemin used to do it. she was the captain of the cheer squad, jaemin for the life of him can’t remember her name, but he could honestly care less.

that’s what he thought at least, until he saw her wearing jeno’s jersey. the same one jaemin used to wear when his boyfriend would stay out for practice for too long, the one jaemin loved to snuggle up to when he couldn't be with his lover. why on earth was she wearing it.

jaemins eyes were burning red. it was either from tears or anger, he couldn't tell. he vigorously rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence that he was affected by such a simple thing as that.

when the tears were no longer there he looked back up, checking to see if anyone notice the embarrassing move, but the only thing he was met with was sad brown eyes staring at him from the middle of the basketball field.

jaemin held the keychain harder and closer to himself, smiling such a bitter smile that made himself feel bad.

lifting his hand up, that was covered by yellow hoodie sweater paws, he mouther a small “fighting!” and let a small tear slip from the corner of his eye.

it hurt. it hurt faking smiles, it hurt watching his ex-lover look at him with sad eyes, it hurts to even imagine that his lover has moved on so quickly, without a care in the world.

they still held eye contact until a loud pitched “jeno!” broke both boys out if their trance. jeno quickly stole one last look at jaemin and breathed in softly, closing his eyes and continued the game.

jaemin on the other hand, was letting the small tear softly slip down his rosey cheek, the bitter smile never leaving his face. he felt a small hand grab his own, knowing it was donghyuck, he held it stronger and continued to watch the game.

“it will be okay…”

///

“nana!” a rushed yell echoed through the empty hallway, where jaemin was peacefully heading to the bathroom to wash his paint brushes, when a hand grabbed his own and dragged him into one of the stalls of the male’s bathroom.

it was jeno.

jeno who was rushing and seeming to be in a hurry, pulling jaemin as carefully as he could into the stall without hurting the other.

before jaemin even had time to process anything, arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him close the the warm chest that was lee jeno. “nana…” jeno softly spoke, holding the male closer to him.

jarmin started pushing away, trying to peel the man away from him, because this is so not good for him.

“jeno. please.” jaemin tried. he really did. but the lack of energy and want to do anything, made it more than difficult.

jeno didn’t listen, he just held jaemin closer, he was being selfish, he was hurting the other and he knew it.

“nana, please, i’ll fix this please just please.” the raven-haired male whispered into his hair, holding him closer and closer with each word. “please just, please.”

jaemin couldn't even take it. after six months of being apart with no explanation why, jaemin finally broke. his walls and glass was shattered and he went limp in the basketballers arms, softly crying into his shoulder.

“please nana, just a little bit longer…” jeno sniffled too, pulling both of them onto the floor, seeing as his own legs went limp after having the other in his arms after such a long time.

“nono….” his voice sounded horrible, it was cracking by the end of the sentence, “it hurts so much.”

“please, just please.” jeno cried, burying his own face into jaemins soft hair. “i’ll fix this nana, just wait a little, i promise.”

“please don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”

///

after the insidente, jaemin was sad and confused. he was sad because he still didn't have a given reason why his other half broke up with him, he didn't have an explanation on why a random cheerleader was wearing his jersey, he was sad because he didn’t know why his ex-lover suddenly said thing that made no sense.

he was sitting on the empty bleachers, listening to his music peacefully while playing with his small moomin charm, when suddenly the bleacher doors opened with a strong thud, making jaemin flinch and remove his earphones.

it was the cheer captain, and for some reason she was angrily walking to him.

“you son of a bitch!” she suddenly yelled, throwing her yellow and blue pom poms at him, “i did everything and yet, somehow you just don’t disappear! i tried five fucking years to get him, and when i fucking do, you still ruin everything!” the girl kept hitting the boy with her pom-poms’ aiming at his head, making him whine out with each hit. it hurt, a lot, but he couldn't fight back, because he can’t, he can’t and he wont.

he just sat there and listened as she yelled at him and hit him some more, the tears already falling on his sweater.

“jeyeol! stop it!” a voice came from the entrance, and footsteps could be heard coming closer, but jaemin couldn't hear them well because of his small cries and whines.

suddenly it stopped and a thud was heard, “you said if i go out with you, you would leave him alone, you said you wouldn't fucking touch or lay a finger on him!” jeno.

“why do you even fucking like him?! he is ugly and fucking weird! he should rot in hell just like his ungrateful sister!” the girl continued to yell at jaemin, who now didn't even try hiding his tears, just letting them fall as he listened to he abusive words.

“piss off!” jeno yelled back, voice deep and full of anger, even jaemin was terrified, softly shaking in his small corner, “get your stupid things and fucking leave.”

“fine, i will, but you’ll regret this!” she yelled and took her pom poms along with moomin.

moomin.

“wait no! give me back my keychain!” suddenly jaemin yelled, pointing his finger at the small keychain in the girls dainty hands, who just smirked and turned around.

“fine, catch.” and with that, the small toy moomin was smashed against the floor, plastic shattering everywhere on the floor, “oops, how clumsy of me.”

jeyeol left, leaving both males in the big empty gym room, looking at the small shattered moomin keychain.

jaemin slowly got up, still not believing that his precious gift just got shattered into millions of pieces on the rough floor, walking to where small toy was now lying dead on the ground.

“nana…” jeno's soft voice spoke, coming closer to jaemins crouched form in the floor.

jaemins sobs increased as he held the pieces closer to his heart, “nono...she ruined it..” jaemin sobbed, gathering up all the pieces off the floor.

“you gave me this on our first date...because it sounded like our names combined.” he sniffled, “i thought it was adorable, i kept it ever since i thought of it as my lucky charm..” he smiled softly, turning around with glassy eyes to jeno, who was fighting back tears, “it was the most precious thing in my life, i loved it, i loved you.” he spoke softly, not looking the other in the eyes, afraid of the other judgment.

“and i still do.”

“nana, i love you too,” jeno spoke, coming closer with his hands reaching out for his sunshine, “and i’m going to fix everything soon, just wait a little bit longer angel.”

he hugged jaemin, keeping him close while the other softly cried into his embrace.

///

“jaemin-ah” his mother called him from downstairs, he was lounging on his bed, reading one of lee child’s old books, enjoying some alone time.

“jeno’s here.” suddenly he didn't care about the plot of the book, nor the sudden rate of his heartbeat increasing.

it’s been a week since the bleachers incident and he hasn't seen the other since, so he was more than shocked when he saw the same person standing by his door frame with a soft smile on his face and chocolate in his hand. “hi nana…”

“jeno, what are you-?

“nana.” he cut him off while smiling a big smile, “i fixed it.”

jaemin didn't understand what jeno fixed, but for some reason he felt glad and happy about it. “fixed what?” he carefully questioned, monitoring for him to sit down on the bed.

“us.” he softly smiled while pulling the moomin charm, “and moomin.”

it was carefully glued together with superglue and small pieaces if tape. “i hope you don't mind it looking…kinda ugly..” jeno chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“i-” he cut himself off with a choked up sob, since when am i this emotional.

“i love it, thank you so much.” he smiled sincerely, placing moomin on his bedside table, next to his tea.

“nana, i got her away, she will never hurts you again.” jeno took jamie's hand slowly in his and god, he missed this.

“i know you want to know what happened, and i’ll gladly tell you.” he braced himself and held both of jaemin’s hands, scooting closer to the confused male.

turns out jeyeol was pinning after jeno for a while,constantly stalking him and his social media platforms. she has been doing that for five years none-stop and apparently when jaemin and jeno started dating after two years of the stalking, she did everything to try and get rid of jaemin.

so seven months before this, she threarted jeno to hurt jaemin and make the young boy's life a living hell if he doesn't date her. to which jeno ofcourse said hell the fuck no, but when she started ruin jaemins schools woks and artworks, he knew he had to do something before it gets physical.

and apparently yesterday the young teen was sent away, due to jeno’s mother getting involved and clearing everything up with the police.

“i’m so sorry nana...i was just trying to protect you.” jaemin was already sobbing by the first paragraph so there was no point of hiding it at this point.

“nono...i love you so much.” he cried more and help moomin and jeno closer to his heart, “i just want everything to go back to normal.”

“it will, cause i always keep my promises.”


End file.
